1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device that may be provided through a simple manufacturing process and readily repaired and to a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof
Among the types of the display devices, an LCD device typically includes a display substrate including an electrode formed thereon, an opposing substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the display substrate and the opposing substrate. Recently, a color-filter on array (“COA”) structure is being applied to the LCD device, in which a color filter is disposed above the display substrate.
In addition, to effectively prevent misalignment in a process of coupling the display substrate, above which the color filter is disposed, and the opposing substrate, above which a light blocking member is disposed, a black matrix on array (“BOA”) structure is being applied to the LCD device, in which the color filter and the light blocking member are disposed above the display substrate. Further, a black column spacer (“BCS”) structure is being employed to the LCD device, in which a spacer, configured to maintain a uniform cell gap between the display substrate and the opposing substrate, includes the same material as that included in the light blocking member and is integrally formed with the light blocking member.
The BCS structure includes a main column spacer that maintains a cell gap, which is defined as a distance between the display substrate and the opposing substrate, and a sub-column spacer that is spaced apart from the opposing substrate by a predetermined distance and distributes the pressure externally applied to the main column spacer to provide shock absorbing characteristics.
Accordingly, the black column spacer including the main column spacer, the sub-column spacer, the black matrix and the pixel area may be formed using a mask including four areas each having different transmittances.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.